Why The Sequel
by Kylie3
Summary: This is a what happens after Vince and Linda's divorice


WHY? The Sequel  
By: Nicole  
  
It's now been 2 years since that terrible day. I have moved on without him. I  
found someone better. There are still times though that I miss Vince. I actually  
feel bad for him. Ever since our divorce he hasn't been the same. Everytime I see  
him he looks so depressed. When I see him like that I just want to go and comfort  
him. Then I realize that he is not my husband anymore. I can't just go up to him  
and hug him. I really wish he would move on with someone else. He deserves to  
be happy, even though he hurt me. I still care very much for him, this really is all  
my fault. Though he shouldn't have cheated on me. My kids weren't surprised to  
hear we were getting divorced. Could my children blame me for wanting a  
divorce? Enough is enough I had with him. This was not the first time he cheated  
on me. This was actually the third time. Me and the kids have been really worried  
about Vince. Stephanie and Shane have tried to get him to go to therapy but he  
has refused to go. Sometimes I blame myself for his unhappiness. Maybe if I  
would have forgave him things would be different. Although I would have not  
found this new man in my life. This new man I am with is probably causing most  
of Vince's unhappiness. Vince really hates this man, hell at one point I even hated  
him. I'm sorta what they say with the enemy. It all started one night about 6  
months after Vince and I were divorced. I remember it being a very cold and  
snowy night in New York City. I had been in New York all day with some  
meetings. I was really tired and wanted to just go to the hotel bar and have a  
drink. When I got to the bar, I almost turned back around and left. There sitting at  
the bar was one of my worst enemies. Then I thought about it and said "no I'm  
going to sit down and have a drink". When I sat down he of course noticed me  
right away. He looked at me and gave me a fake grin "well hello Mrs. McMahon".   
She looked at him and gave him the same fake grin "hello and it's not Mrs.  
McMahon anymore". "Vince and I are divorced". He looked at her again and said  
"oh really, could I buy you a drink?" Linda looked at him with a puzzled face and  
thought "did he just offer me a drink?" Is my worst enemy being nice to me?   
"Sure that would be great Mr. Turner". "What would you like to drink, please call  
me Ted". "I will have a coffee brandy and please call me Linda". We started to  
talk and I realized he wasn't that bad. He actually was a really nice guy. We had a  
lot in common and he liked all the same movies that I liked. I of course love  
movies so when I heard that I was happy. At the end of the night he gave me his  
phone number and I gave him my number. He said he would call me this week to  
go out to dinner. I nodded and went back to my room. When I got back to the  
room all I could think was "what will people think of me going out with Ted  
Turner?" She was afraid of what everyone would think. Linda knew that this  
relationship would not go well with the kids and especially with Vince. When  
Vince would hear about her and Ted he would be extremely angry. Not because  
she found someone else but because the man was Ted Turner. She started feeling  
even more tired now so she deiced to go to bed. When she woke up the next  
morning, it was by a knock at the door. When Linda looked out the peak hole, she  
saw a man standing there with flowers. She opened the door and the man said  
"hello are you Linda McMahon?" She nodded at the man and thanked him. When  
she looked at the flowers there were a beautiful bunch of roses. She noticed there  
was a card in them. When she read the card it said "hello Linda, hope you like the  
flowers". "I just wanted to ask, if you wanted to go to dinner on Thursday at 7".   
"If you want to go please call the number I gave you last night signed Ted". Linda  
started to smile and went over to her purse to get the number. Linda found the  
paper and went over to the phone. She dialed the number and on the second ring a  
man picked up. The man said "hello", she knew it was Ted. "Hi Ted, yes I will go  
out with you on Thursday". Ted smiled when he heard this "OK well do you like  
the flowers?" "Yes I do thank you for them you didn't have to do that. Ted  
smiled again "it was my pleasure, I'm sorry but I have to go I will see you  
Thursday". "Where do I pick you up?" "You can pick me up at the McMahon  
mansion". Ted was suprised by that "your still leaving there?" "Well actually I'm  
there all by myself, Vince moved out". "The courts made Vince give me the  
house". "Oh OK well I will pick you up there, see ya then". "OK bye, Ted".   
Linda hung up the phone. She couldn't believe it, she was really going to go out  
with Ted. Linda couldn't believe it she was actually falling for Ted. She looked  
at the clock and realized she had to leave in an hour. She ran to the shower and  
changed quickly. Linda had to meet Shane and Stephanie for Breakfast at The  
World. She was pretty close to The World, so she deiced to walk. The hotel was  
maybe a 10 minute walk from her hotel. She put on some sunglasses and a hat so  
no one would know who she was. As soon as she went outside she could feel the  
cold December air hit her face. It was really cold, so she reached in her coat  
pocket and put on some gloves. Linda was about a block away from The World  
and was surprised no one noticed her. She noticed that now she wasn't with Vince  
people didn't come up to her as much. She walked into the restaurant and saw  
Shane and Steph sitting at a table. They both got up from their chairs and gave  
Linda a hug. Linda smiled and said "hi kids how are you doing?" They both  
looked at Linda and said in unison "good". Linda smiled, since they were little  
kids they would both say it at the same time. Shane said "how are you holding up  
mom". She looked at him and gave a little smile "I'm doing good". They all sat  
down and had breakfast. They were all just about done with breakfast when  
Linda's cell phone rang. Linda looked down at her purse surprised, she didn't  
think anyone would call. She looked at both Shane and Stephanie and excused  
herself. Linda headed to the back of the restaurant. Linda said "hello" a man also  
said "hello". When she heard the man's voice she knew who it was. This man  
was of course Ted Turner. He then said "Well Linda I'm free today at about 2,  
would you like to have lunch?". Linda thought about it for a moment. Should she  
go? Linda was already pushing it by going out with him on Thursday. Although  
her heart was telling her something else. Linda really started to realize she was  
falling in love with him. It had been a long pause since Ted asked. He started to  
say "hello, are you there Linda?" Linda finally said "Yes I'm here and I guess I  
will see you at 2". Ted smiled to himself and said "OK meet me at the hotel you  
are staying at". Linda smiled and said "OK see you then, I have to go I was at  
breakfast with Shane and Steph when you called". "OK see ya then sorry about  
interrupting you". "No problem, bye". Linda hung up the phone and headed back  
to the table. Stephanie looked up at her mother she noticed that her mother was  
blushing. "Mom who was that?" Linda was trying to make up someone "Oh it  
was just Jack from Titan asking me a question". Stephanie knew it couldn't have  
been if it was why was she blushing. Shane looked at his watch and realized he  
had to get going. "Well sorry mom I have to go". Linda looked at Shane and said  
"OK honey I will see you later, I love you". Shane looked at his mom and smiled  
"see you later, I love you too". Shane hugged his mom and gave her a quick peck  
on the cheek and left. That now left Stephanie and Linda. "Mom I don't really  
have any plans today, do you want to go shopping?" Linda looked at Stephanie  
she didn't have plans either but she had to meet Ted at 2. "Sorry Steph I have a  
meeting today". Stephanie looked at her mom and nodded. "That's OK I will see  
you later". "Bye Stephie, I love you". Steph gave her mom a hug and said "I love  
you too mom". Stephanie then left the restaurant. Linda deiced to just go back to  
the hotel till 2. She was thinking about going to her favorite shop in Times  
Square. Linda really wanted to go shopping with Steph but shopping with her is  
like a all day affair. Linda headed to the door of the restaurant. When she walked  
out she realized it was even colder than before. Her walk back to the hotel seems  
to take forever because of the cold weather. Finally she saw the entrance to the  
hotel, when she walked in she realized she still had a few hours till 2. Linda was  
going to go to Times Square but it was so cold that day she deiced to just stay in  
her room. She went to the window and started to think. All she could think was  
how is she going to tell the kids. How will they take it? What will happen when  
Vince finds out? How was she going to tell her two kids? Linda knew it would  
probably be one of the toughest things she would tell them in her life. She knew  
they would find out some how. Linda wasn't a very good liar and her kids would  
figure it out. Linda had a feeling that Steph had already thought something was  
up. She just didn't want her kids to be mad at her over Ted. It's now been 6  
months since me and Ted have been together. The kids after a few weeks accepted  
it. They weren't too happy about at first but then they met him and realized he is a  
good guy. Vince on the other hand he didn't take the news too good. Vince has  
turned almost insane. When he found out about us he called me and said he would  
committed suicide. That he loved me so much and how could I be with Ted. I  
told Vince that I love Ted and that he makes me happy. When Vince heard happy  
he freaked out. He said "I can make you happy, didn't I make you happy during  
our marriage?" I told him "yes you did but then you cheated on me and that didn't  
make me happy". Vince became silent and said "how many times am I going to  
say sorry for that". When he said that I begin to feel guilty again and then I  
thought why I should I feel guilty. "Vince just please don't kill yourself find  
someone else". "Vince I want you to be happy I still care about you." Vince  
became silent again and said "Linda don't you understand I can't find someone  
else". "Vince yes you can there is someone out there for you other than me." "No  
there is not don't you understand you are my soulmate". "Vince we divorce, we  
had our good times but I don't think we were ment to be." "That is why we got a  
divorce." "Linda I wasn't the one who wanted the divorce it was you". "Yes it  
was me but in your heart you wanted a divorce too." "If you didn't want a divorce  
why did you cheat?" "Those affairs were mistakes they didn't mean anything".   
"Well Vince I have to go now I feel like a broken record." "OK fine bye I love  
you". Linda just hung up the phone she couldn't take this anymore. She put her  
head in her hands and started to cry. Ted was there during the whole phone call.   
He felt so bad for Linda but he never really knew what to say. Linda felt a gentle  
hand on her back. The hand was rubbing her back trying to comfort her. She  
knew it was Ted, She looked up to see him with his arms open. She went to the  
opens arms and Ted was gently trying to comfort her. He whispered into her ear  
"Linda it's going to be OK, I love you". She looked up at her and said "I love you  
too Ted". All Linda could think was "why, Vince are you doing this to me why?".   
  
The End   
Your Welcome Katie B. like I said before thanks for reading. E-mail me sometime at oldnavygirl025@aol.com. Also to anyone else who reads my stories thank you.  
Kylie :) 


End file.
